


We Light up the Sky

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, produces fix it fic like an irritated oyster, shamelessly cuddling, this shit shouldn't be in the movie in this first place it's so unneccessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Post-Rise of Skywalker Fix-itSpoilers for the movie, obviously
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 21
Kudos: 243





	We Light up the Sky

As the party was winding down, Finn went to look for Poe. Rey was fast asleep on the Falcon, Finn could feel her in the Force like a flame bright and warm, exhausted but happy to be alive and reunited with her family. Maybe tomorrow he could finally tell her what he had figured out ages ago: he was Force-sensitive, too. Not at her level or Leia’s or Luke’s but he had managed to float a rock once or twice.

Of course, he would tell Poe as well but he felt that this was something he wanted to share with Rey first. As for Poe, there was something else he wanted to ask him.

If Rey felt like fire in the Force, then Poe felt like air, something Finn needed to stay alive, something essential to his very existence. Looking back, Finn knew the first time he had used the Force was when he had been in a coma following the Starkiller Base run and had reached out to Poe tp anchor himself to the living.

Not that he needed the Force to find Poe. Finn knew him like he knew Rey, like he knew himself. And Poe liked these moments of peace and quiet once everything was said and done. So it was no surprise the only company Poe kept when Finn found him was BB8.

“Hey.” Finn’s shoulder bumped against Poe’s arm as he sat down next to him.

“Hey”, Poe replied. He was still wearing his flight-suit with the top half wrapped around his waist. 

“So”, Finn said after a while, “you were a spice smuggler?”

Poe snorted. “You’re still hung up on that?”

“It’s just that I’ve known you for a while. When did you have time to be spice smuggler? I thought you went straight from home to flight school and from the Fleet to the Resistance.”

“I didn’t but I needed a believable cover story and ‘spice smuggler’ explained my pilot skills. I’ve got an entire list of professions I supposedly had when Leia had me find all the connections between the Senate and the First Order.”

“That does make more sense”, Finn admitted. “But what about your hot-wiring skills?”

“Finn”, Poe’s tone suggested he couldn’t believe they were still having this conversation. “I grew up on a farm. I could hot-wire vehicles since I was kid. My dad taught me.”

“Oh.” Finn felt his face grow warm and took Poe’s hand in his, tangling their fingers together. “We still haven’t been to Yavin.” He tried to change the subject. Finn had met Kes a few times over holo-calls but not in person.

“The war’s not over yet”, Poe replied, a shadow stealing over his face. “We still have to finish it.”

“We will”, Finn promised him, not for the first time either, and squeezed his hand. “We’ll do it properly this time.”

“Thanks”, Poe said, resting his head against Finn’s shoulder. 

“And then you and I will fly to Yavin and you can propose to me with your mother’s ring under the Force Tree behind your house”, Finn told him, pressing a kiss to Poe’s hair. Despite never having been to Yavin he could see the moment, could hear the Force Tree sing around them with all the love Poe’s family had given it over the years.

“I still feel it’s not very romantic that you know my proposal plan already”, Poe complained half-heartedly. 

“Just shows how well I know you”, Finn replied with a smile.

“I know you, too”, Poe said, his voice heavy and warm and Finn knew he’d fall asleep soon if they didn’t move.

“We’ve been together for years I should hope so.” 

“I figured out what you wanted to tell Rey”, Poe continued. “And I get why you wanted to tell her first. The two of you have this connection that I’ll never be part of and I guess on some level I already knew and that was why I was jealous. But then again I am the best pilot in this galaxy without using the Force, so who cares, right?”

Finn stared at him. “How did you figure it out?”

Poe gave him a sleepy grin. “Jannath told me you know exactly what was happening with Rey during the attack. And I know how it feels when a Force-user reaches out to you, so I knew when you did it during the battle.”

“I did it when I was in the coma, too”, Finn admitted. “Leia once told me she could feel back then how intertwined we were in the Force. That’s how I started to figure it out.”

“She told me, too”, Poe said. “I miss her.”

“I miss her, too.” Finn let go of Poe’s hand to wrap his arm around him. “She’d be proud of you, though.”

“She’d be proud of all of us”, Poe replied. “Or rather she will be once we finish it.”

“Then let’s get a good night’s sleep so we can get started on it in the morning”, Finn got to his feet and held his hand out to Poe to help him up as well. 

“I love it when you’re all decisive and commanding”, Poe told him, pressing a kiss to the corner of Finn’s mouth.

“I love you”, Finn murmured, so close he knew Poe could feel the words on his skin.

“Me, too”, Poe said just before he closed the distance between them.


End file.
